1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a rear panel for a display device and to a display device including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a rear panel with an address electrode including a double layer formed by stacking an aluminum containing layer and a silver containing layer to prevent gas leakage, a surface crack or detachment, and an increase in resistance, thereby securing reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, e.g., a plasma display panel (PDP), may include front and rear substrates facing each other with a plurality of electrodes therebetween. For example, a rear panel of the PDP may include a plurality of address electrodes on the rear substrate, and a front panel of the PDP may include a plurality of display electrodes on the front substrate. Application of voltage to the display and address electrodes triggers emission of light from a phosphorescent material therebetween.